My Christmas Gifts To You
by tjmack
Summary: Now complete! Matt wants to show Emily how much he loves her, and how much she means to him. So he plansbuys her something new everyday, starting twelve days before Christmas, but it's his last gift to
1. Day One

**Okay this was thought up last night...and is being written for a friend, for 'breaking' a rule in one of my other fics. I hope you guys enjoy...and Reviews are greatly appericated.**

* * *

My Christmas Gifts To You

Summary: Matt wants to show Emily how much he loves her, and how much she means to him. So he plans/buys her something new everyday, starting twelve days before Christmas, but it's his last gift to her that will shock her and all of their friends...or maybe it's her gift for him that will shock everyone.

* * *

Chapter One: On the First Day of Christmas.

Matt sat patiently on the couch, awaiting his girlfriend's return from the store. A small fuzzy creature perched on his lap, a small red bow around it's neck. The animal purred lightly, waiting the attention of the only person in the house. Matt smiled at the small fuzzy animal, before patting it's tiny head. Matt would admit, that the small animal wasn't that bad. A cat was much better, and easier to maintain than a dog, and well he wasn't mindful of cats. Cats weren't as vicious as dogs. Matt shuddered at the thought of even thinking of having a dog in his house. '_Man's best friend my ass' _Matt told himself, as he petted his new found friend.

Matt was brought abruptly from his thoughts, when he heard a key in the door, and heard the door squeak open. Matt hid the tiny creature to the best of his ability, as Emily entered they're house, sitting down a handful of bags in the kitchen, before walking back into the living room, where Matt was.

* * *

"God, that place was a mad house. I now remember why I hate shopping for anything during the holidays," Emily sighed exhaustedly, as she plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, holiday shopping sucks," Matt said, before biting his lip, trying to stop the laugh that wanted to escape, as the tiny kitten started to lick his arm.

"Yeah, what's behind your back?" Emily asked, automatically seeing that he was trying to hide something.

"Uh...well...technically, it's a Christmas present for you, but I got it early, and I want you to have it now," Matt said, raising up just a little bit, to keep a decent hold on the tiny animal.

"What is it?" Emily asked, an amused look on her face.

"Here," Matt said, pulling the small kitten from around his back, red bow still attached to it's neck.

Emily's eyes lit up at the sight of the tiny kitten, as she took it from Matt.

"What made you get me a kitten?" Emily asked, as she eyed the beautiful little fur ball.

"Well, I remember how you said you always wanted one, but how you couldn't because your dad was allergic. Then how when you started college you were going to get one, but your roommate was allergic, and well how it wasn't even an option after you joined the academy. I wanted to do something special for Christmas this year, and well, I got an idea," Matt smiled at her, as she carefully petted her new pet.

"Well, she's beautiful Matt, thank you so much. Now what's this idea you have?" Emily asked, as a few ideas entered her mind as well.

"I can't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise, but I think you'll like it," Matt grinned.

"Hmmm...should I be afraid that your hiding this from me?" Emily asked, completely aware of his attempt at hiding any information.

"Nope, not scared," Matt said, as he reached his hand over and patted the kittens head.

"If I shouldn't be scared then why won't you tell me?" Emily asked, using her seductive eyes.

"Because, it's a surprise, you'll find out soon enough," Matt grinned.

"Matt..." Emily whined, hated not knowing what he had up his sleeve.

"Nope, not telling," Matt smiled.

"If I was an HT, I'm sure you'd spill," Emily grinned.

"Okay, that's hitting below the belt," Matt said, trying to act hurt.

"Which translates to being true," Emily grinned even more.

"No it doesn't," Matt said, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well, I assume your not afraid of cats?" Emily asked.

"No I'm not, and I'm not afraid of dogs...just...mindful," Matt grinned.

"Matt, that's just another way of saying your scared," Emily said, patting his chest, before laying her head down on it.

"Are you going to name her?" Matt asked.

"Well, yeah, but I just don't know what," Emily said, as she picked up the small kitten, and examined it more closely.

It was beautifully colored. Orange, white, and brown, with a big black circle around it's left eye. Two white tipped paws, and two brown tipped paws. It really was very different from any other cat Emily had saw. It had big greenish colored eyes, that looked half-way between sad, and playful.

"What do you think Matt?" Emily asked, no suitable names coming to her mind.

"Uh...yeah I don't name anything. I don't do pets remember," Matt smiled, as he stroked her hair back, just watching her with the small kitten.

"Matt please, I don't wanna give her a stupid name," Emily pleaded, giving him, her best puppy dog eyes.

Matt groaned slightly, "No fair, you know I can't say no to your puppy dog eyes."

"Of course I do, why do you think I use them?" Emily asked, a smile playing her lips.

"It's still not fair, let me see her," Matt said, grabbing the small kitten from Emily's hands.

Matt looked at the kitten, and smiled.

"What about butterscotch?" Matt asked, noticing that the kitten had more orange and brown on it's body than anything else.

"That's perfect Matt, see you are good at naming them," Emily smiled, kissing his lips, before grabbing Butterscotch from Matt.

"Oh great, now I have to contend with a cat?" Matt asked, playing the hurt puppy.

"Of course not, I just figure this," Emily paused her lips capturing Matt's passionately, before breaking away. "Would be easier if Butterscotch, wasn't on the couch. Wouldn't want to hurt her...you know, in the heat of things."

Matt grinned as he pulled Emily down on top of him, capturing her lips again, wondering why he didn't get her a cat sooner.

Emily moaned into Matt's mouth, as his fingers dancing they're way down her stomach, wondering what her boyfriend had planned next.


	2. Day Two

Chapter Two: Day Two

Matt stood staring at the Christmas Tree that now over took his living room. He smiled, happy with how it turned out. This was his first year with a Tree, since moving from his father's house. The small lights twinkled brightly in his eyes, as he heard Emily stir in the bedroom. He had woken up early that morning, dedicated to getting the Tree up in one piece before Emily woke up. It was Saturday, and as it happened, it was their Saturday off. Matt had the night planned out perfectly, a little dinner, and a movie, perfect.

"Hey," Emily walked in, not noticing the brightly lit tree in front of Matt's window.

"Hey babe, sleep well?" Matt asked, following her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, until I woke up with a fluff ball on my face," Emily giggled.

"Butterscotch?" Matt asked, as if there were a different fur ball in the house.

"No, actually I was talking about you," Emily stifled the giggle that wanted to come out, holding her serious nature.

"Oh really, I'll show you fluff ball," Matt said, his hands hovered just above her stomach, already in tickle mode.

"Matt Flannery, you better not," Emily said, trying to sound serious, but a series of small giggles escaping her lips.

"Oh you know your threats don't scare me," Matt said, as his hands dove in, and tickled themselves over her stomach, and halted on her sides, tickling her sides, as a series of loud laughs came out of her mouth.

"Get away," Emily said, barely breaking his grasp, and making a run for the living room, stopping dead in her tracks, her mouth falling open at the sight in front of her.

"You like it?" Matt asked, as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Like it? Matt, it's beautiful, I love it," Emily said, turning herself in his arms, her lips brushing against his.

"Well, I'm glad, it was a pain in the ass to put up," Matt laughed, holding up the backside of his arm, showing a small cut.

"What happened? Why didn't you wake me?" Emily asked, as she examined the small wound on his arm.

"Uh...I got into a fight with one of the branches, and uh the metal piece on the end got a hold of me. It's fine, I put some alcohol on it. I didn't wake you, because I wanted it to be a surprise," Matt grinned at her.

"Well, it definitely was that," Emily said, laying her body against his, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you so much Em, you know that right?" Matt asked.

"Of course I know it. I love you too Matt," Emily said, pressing her lips firmly against his, as Matt reciprocated immediately.

"Let me show you just how much," Matt grinned, as he let Emily wrap her legs around his waist, as he carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

**Five Hours Later**

Matt woke up, Emily's head still planted firmly on his chest, where it was when he drifted off to sleep a mere three hours earlier. He smiled softly, he never wanted to lose this feeling. The feeling of perfection, the feeling of happiness to wake up every morning, to look into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"What are you smiling at?" Emily asked softly.

"I think it's my beautiful girlfriend," Matt said, kissing her lips lightly.

"Really, where is she?" Emily asked.

"Well, she just got up and went into the other room," Matt smiled, before receiving a smack from Emily.

Matt bent down and kissed her lips passionately.

"Matt you keep that up and we'll never leave the bed," Emily said before a giggle slipped out.

"So you figured out my plan," Matt grinned, before continuing his assault on her lips.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"We gotta get ready," Matt explained, looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand on Emily's side of the bed.

"And why do we gotta get ready?" Emily asked, a seductive look in her eye.

"Because, we have plans, outside of this bed," Matt explained, as he slipped out from under the covers.

"We do? I don't remember any plans," Emily said, slightly confused.

"That's because I made them, and didn't tell you, it's a surprise," Matt said, grabbing his black button down shirt, and black slacks.

"Assuming dressing up is required?" Emily asked, pointing to his choice of clothes.

"It's not required, but if you feel like you wanna then go ahead," Matt said, kissing her forehead, before getting into the shower.

* * *

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

Matt pulled the car into one of the only empty spots, before removing Emily's blindfold.

"You brought me to Micah's?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, isn't this that restaurant you've been talking about?" Matt asked, praying he hadn't got the name wrong.

"Yeah, but Matt...I'm not dressed up good enough to go into there," Emily said, pointing to her slimming straight line red dress.

"Em, you look hot, well technically you always look hot, but your really hot tonight," Matt said, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Well, thanks, but I'm still not dressed appropriately for that place," Emily said.

"I promise, if anyone says anything about what your wearing, we'll leave," Matt said.

"Fine," Emily sighed.

Matt stepped out of the car, and met Emily, and grabbed a hold of her hand. They stepped through the front door, and was greeted by the maitre'd.

"Hello, my name is Sarah, how can I help you?" the cheery young woman asked.

"I have a reservation for two, at five, for Flannery," Matt spoke softly.

"Ah, right this way Mr. And Mrs. Flannery," Sarah said, leading the way to a table in the far corner of the building. "Your waitress will be with you shortly," Sarah said, before leaving the table.

"You do know she called me Mrs. Flannery, right?" Emily asked, wondering why he didn't jump at the chance to correct her.

"Yeah," Matt said, before he started to exam his menu.

"You do understand that she thought we were married, right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Matt said, his head hid behind his menu.

"That doesn't freak you out?" Emily asked.

"No, not really, I mean, we live together Em, why would the thought of marrying you scare me?" Matt asked.

"Okay, who are you what have you done with my boyfriend?" Emily asked, mockingly.

"It's just, we've been living together for what, eight months now? If that didn't scare me then why would the thought of marrying you scare me? I mean the only difference is we'll both wear rings, and you'll have a different last name," Matt said, acting like what he was saying was no big deal.

"Matt there is a lot of difference. I mean, there's vows involved, and I don't wanna be like my parents. I don't want to say those words unless I know that I'm with the one person I'm meant to say those words too," Emily confessed, immediately attacking her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Em, I mean, I don't want it to sound like marriage isn't important to me, or doesn't mean anything, because it does. When I pop the question, I want it to mean something. I want it to be done and the most romantic way, and to the person that I couldn't imagine my life without," Matt said, his eyes meeting hers for the first time.

"Glad we're on the same page then," Emily smiled, '_God, I love it when he rambles like that' _Emily thought.

* * *

**Later That Night**

"Matt, that was so...wonderful of you," Emily sighed, as she pulled his arms closer around her body.

"Really? It just kind of came to me," Matt smiled into her hair, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well, I really enjoyed myself tonight, thank you," Emily sighed contently.

"You never have to thank me for making you happy," Matt said, kissing her neck lightly.

"But I like to, makes me feel better," Emily said.

"Well, I guess you can thank me, but you don't have to. Never think you have too," Matt said, pulling her the extra small distance closer to him, holding her tightly.

"I love you so much Matt," Emily said.

"Me too Em...me too," Matt said, before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Day Three

**Sorry for the delay...I got really bad writers block on this one...This chapter is for Keavy.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Day Three

Matt's eyes examined the sleeping figure next to him, before he slipped out of bed. It was well past eleven, which was unusual for them. They were at least awake by nine-thirty, but he figured he could get a few things done before Emily woke up. He slowly made his way out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen. He was met with Butterscotch, who was alternating between meowing and purring at his feet.

"You hungry?" Matt asked, before realizing he was talking to a cat.

He grabbed the food bowl from the floor, and poured the recommended amount of kitten chow into the bowl before sitting it back down. He then picked up a half full water bowl. He dumped out the old water, that had bits of tiny kitten chow in it, and filled it up with nice and cold new water.

"How's that Butterscotch?" Matt asked, the kitten that was still very much attached to his feet.

He grinned slightly, before picking the small cat up and cradling it in his arms.

"You're not so bad...are ya?" Matt asked, as he softly ran his hand along the small cat's smooth fur.

"If that isn't the cutest thing," Matt heard Emily coo, before a small round of giggles escaped her lips.

"Well, she wouldn't leave me alone," Matt said, trying to think of a reason as to why he was cooing at the small animal.

"Matt, just say you love her," Emily sighed, a small dimpled grin of her face.

"I like her okay," Matt smiled, knowing he'd never truly admit he loved a cat.

"You know you love her. She's just so cute, and sweet, and how can you not love her?" Emily asked, pretending to pout.

"I didn't say I hated her. I just...she's cute," Matt said, putting the kitten down before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Uh huh, you now you love her," Emily said, before pressing her lips against Matt's.

"Fine, I give, she's adorable," Matt sighed, placing his forehead against Emily's. Looking into her hazel eyes with a passionate intensity.

"Bedroom?" Emily asked, as Matt shook his head, and picked her up, causing a giggle to escape her lips.

* * *

**A Couple of Hours Later**

"So any plans today?" Emily asked, her head lay comfortably on Matt's chest.

"Yep," Matt grinned, his hand slowly moving up and down her arm.

"Care to share?" Emily asked, knowing he wouldn't.

"Nope, sure wouldn't. It's a surprise," Matt grinned wider, before slowly moving himself from underneath Emily.

"Where do you think your going?" Emily asked.

"To get ready," Matt gave her a toothy grin, before grabbing a few random pieces of clothes, and slipping into the bathroom.

Emily jumped out of bed, and flung the bathroom door open.

"Care to join me?" Matt grinned slightly with one eyebrow raised, seduction in his tone.

"Oh but of course," Emily gave him a dimpled smile, before climbing into the shower, patiently awaiting Matt to remove his clothing and join her.

* * *

**Forty Minutes Later**

Matt pulled his car into a winding drive that lead to a beautiful mansion sitting off to the side. Emily eyes were wide, she had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

"Here we are," Matt said, putting the car in park, before unclasping his seatbelt.

"Where are we, exactly?" Emily asked, knowing she'd want to come back at some point.

"You've never been here?" Matt asked, his eyes slightly wide.

"No, never," Emily said, finally prying her eyes off her surroundings and finding the deep brown eyes that had grown so familiar.

"My mom and dad used to take me and my brother here when we were little. God, we loved it, there's a garden...just there," Matt paused to point off to the left side. "Then back in the back a ways, is a path that leads into a beautifully lit wooded area, it's great," Matt said, a small grin of his face.

"Wow, well it's beautiful, but you still haven't told me where we are," Emily stated, slightly impatient.

"It's called Greystone Mansion...it's just inside Beverly Hills," Matt said, before opening his car door.

He was immediately greeted by a man with salt and pepper colored hair, who was wearing a full length black suit.

"Mr. Flannery I presume?" the man asked, his hand out.

"Yeah," Matt said, before shaking the man's hand.

"And you must be, Mrs. Flannery," the man said, before grabbing a hold of Emily's hand, and kissing it softly.

Emily looked at Matt, who once again refused to correct the indication that they were married.

"My name is Geoffrey, and I'll be your maitre'd. If you follow me, I have your table ready," Geoffrey said, leading them through a small garden of roses, to a back lot, with a few tables strewn about.

"Thank you Geoffrey," Matt said, as he took his seat.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order," Geoffrey said, before leaving them be.

"Matt, this place is too nice," Emily said.

"Nothing is too nice for you," Matt smiled, before grabbing hold of her hand.

Emily sighed contently, before picking up the menu in front of her.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"Em, you wanna go for a quick walk before we go?" Matt asked, standing up from the table, offering her his hand.

"Of course," Emily smiled, as she took hold of his hand, and stood up from the table.

"Ah, Mr. Flannery, going for a walk around the gardens?" Geoffrey asked.

"Yes," Matt said politely.

"Well, there is a path that leads all the way around, please take your time, and enjoy yourself," Geoffrey said, before bowing in front of them.

Matt smiled softly, as he held Emily's hand softly, and lead her toward the garden path.

"Matt, this place is so beautiful," Emily gushed, her fingers grazing across the small roses along the path.

"I'm glad you like it," Matt smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"I really do Matt...I really do," Emily sighed, before resting her head against his shoulder.


	4. Day Eleven

**This is the last chapter, and I know it's a little rushed, but I'm short on time, and wanted to wrap this one up. Sorry for the long wait, I've had some writer's block issues.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Eleventh Day

**Eight Days Later**

Emily stood, coffee mug in her hand, watching the man that lay sleeping in their shared bed. She smiled softly, all while wondering what he had planned for today. Knowing that Christmas was indeed tomorrow. She nibbled nervously on her bottom lip, before sipping a bit more of her coffee.

"Hey," Matt said groggily, his wavy black hair, in an unruly mess.

"Hey yourself," Emily smiled before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Em?" Matt asked, as he placed his hand on her back, and rubbed gently.

"Well it's just, these past ten days have been...wonderful," Emily sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Matt asked, slightly confused.

"No, it's just, it feels as if there's a motivate as to why you've been doing all these wonderful things...I just, should I be afraid of what's coming next?" Emily asked, sipping the rest of her coffee from the mug.

"Afraid? God of course not," Matt answered worriedly.

"Okay," Emily sighed, a little more contently.

"In fact..." Matt paused as he caught a glimpse of the clock. "We should be getting ready to go."

"Already?" Emily asked.

"Yep, I have some really special stuff planned for today," Matt grinned at her.

"Special huh?" Emily asked, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yup, and we're gonna be late, if we don't leave soon," Matt said, kissing her cheek, before climbing out of bed.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Matt...this is a jewelry store," Emily pointed out.

"Not just any jewelry store, the best jewelry store," Matt smirked, as he exited the car.

"But...why are we at a jewelry store?" Emily asked.

"I need an idea of what to get you for Christmas, so I want you to pick out a few things you like," Matt answered, his arm hanging loosely around her waist.

"Your the best, you know that right?" Emily asked, before placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Well...I try," Matt grinned.

Emily walked in, and gazed around the store, immediately noticing that this was indeed a very expensive jewelry store.

"Matt, this stuff...it's too much," Emily said, gazing upon a small diamond earring set.

"I thought we discussed this. Nothing is too much for you, now, show me a few things you like. I just need a general idea, I'm sure this nice lady will help me pick out the perfect gift," Matt smiled, as he snaked his arms around Emily's waist.

Emily looked around the store for a few minutes, and pointed out a few diamond earring sets and one ring. Matt nodded toward the lady behind the counter, before his cell phone started to scream.

"Flannery," Matt answered.

"Hey, I'm here," Lia said.

"Oh, okay," Matt grinned into the phone, before snapping it closed.

"What's that grin about?" Emily asked.

"Well, your ride is here, and I have some stuff to do," Matt said, pointing to Lia, who was waiting just outside of her car.

"Oh, well, I'll see you tonight then?" Emily asked.

"Uh, well, I was thinking that you could spend the night with Lia, have a girl night," Matt said, as he slid on hand on her hip.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yep," Matt smiled, before capturing her lips in his.

"Mmmmhmmm...okay, I will see you tomorrow though right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, of course, I gave Lia specific time to get you home by," Matt smiled, before hugging Emily tightly, and giving her one last kiss.

Emily slipped out the door, as Matt's attention went toward the woman behind the counter. His plan already quickly into motion, all the while his nerves were making it hard to keep his body from shaking all over. A part of him wished it was Christmas already.

* * *

**The next morning**

Matt paced the floor of their apartment. Everyone had arrived, except for Lia and Emily, and much to everyone's amusement, Butterscotch was following Matt around. He heard the key in the door, and knew that it was Emily. He took a quick glance around, happy with himself, before standing just inside the living room.

"Matt?" Emily called out, the house completely dark, except for the light from the Christmas Tree in the corner.

Emily rounded the corner, and entered the living room. Her hand flew to her mouth, as she saw Matt dressed in a full length black suit. A single red rose in his hand, and a dopey grin on his face. Lia stood at a distance behind Emily, the same wide-eyed look on her face at the sight that had Emily stunned into a speechless stupor.

Matt walked slowly toward her, handed her the rose, before grabbing her free hand, and leading her into the living room. Once inside the room, the lights came up, and Emily glanced around the room filled with her closest friends. Her eyes glistened with tears, when they came upon the two people standing closer to the back.

"My parents," she mouthed to Matt.

He shook his head confirming what she had said. Before she could say anything else, he slipped down on one knee, and grabbed for the small box hiding in his jacket pocket.

"These past eleven days, they've all been leading up to this moment. A moment, that I've been thinking about since I told you I loved you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Emily Lehman, and so today, in front of our friends, and our family..." Matt let his sentence trail off a little bit as one older slightly gray-haired man stood, his hand on a much younger looking man's shoulder. Emily immediately knew that they were Matt's father and brother, as tears became more apparent in her eyes. "I'm asking you, to accept this ring, and be my wife."

Emily shook her head in agreement, as she was still speechless.

Matt stood up, and placed the small diamond ring on her finger, before drawing her into his body. Emily turned her mouth toward Matt's ear.

"You want your Christmas present now?" Emily whispered lightly in his ear.

He shook his head, confirming that he did. Emily leaned in farther, her whispers only audible for the man in front of her. Matt's eyes grew wide at what she was saying, before turning toward her.

"Your pregnant?" he asked more loudly than he had intended, as everyone's attention moved from Matt to Emily, back to Matt. All shocked into a stunned silence.

"Yeah, but did you have to announce it to the world?" Emily asked.

"Sorry," Matt answered sheepishly.

"Of course Matt would, it's his nature," Frank said, getting a snicker from Duff, as the rest of the group soon followed in with laughter.

"So Matt, where's the champagne? Today's a day of celebration," Cheryl announced, very happy for her two close friends.


End file.
